Five Nights 3 Calls
by Spidershadow5
Summary: Ideas for the phone calls of Five Nights at Freddy's 3.


**These are just my ideas for what the phone calls in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 could be. Now, I don't know what the gameplay will be like, or anything, so obviously this isn't going to be accurate. I tried to write using the idea that you have to escape from the place in this game, but couldn't come up with anything. If you don't know, Spring Trap is the suspected name of the new bunny animatronic, based on something Scott Cawthon posted.**

Night 1

***Phone rings.***

"Hello! Welcome to Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction, where terror waits around every corner, and fear comes for you. Blah, blah, blah, etcetera. Just a greeting some of our higher ups like to throw at new people. Anyway, welcome to the family, and we hope you enjoy this job. Anyway, as a nightwatchman, you really shouldn't have any problems. It seems unlikely that anyone would break into a haunted house, but hey, you never can be too careful, right? The big thing is, it took us forever to find that "Spring Trap" animatronic, and nobody really wants to lose that thing. Man, that's a stupid name.

Oh, that reminds me. Hey, uh, you might had heard the reports that Spring Trap seems to move around at night, maybe tries to enter your office. Now, those are true. We're not exactly sure why. I think maybe the engineers just can't figure out how to turn him off, maybe because of his old, broken parts, or whatever. Anyway, it's not like he's out to get you, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like he's gonna try to stuff you into an empty costume or something. Heh...I wonder how those rumors started.

Uh, conceivably, he could break the equipment in the office or something, by accident, of course, so you probably shouldn't let him in. But, through the audio system, you can hear him anywhere in the building, and those cameras cover every inch, so you'll be fine. If the systems break down, you will have to reboot them, but it won't take longer than a second.

So, keep an eye on the cameras, listen for anything unusual, and that's it. Okay, good night, and good luck."

Night 2

***Phone rings***

"Hey, good job on your first night! See, this is easy! Did Spring Trap give you any trouble? Most likely not. Like I said, it's just a minor glitch. He's harmless.

Business is going pretty well. I guess a lot of people who grew up hearing all of those rumors about the haunted pizzeria, the Bite of '87, the kids that went missing, and all of the security guards that were murdered by the animatronics. Murdered by the animatronics, heh...yeah right.

Just to update you, we're ordering some new parts, and we're gonna see if we can make some models based on the older animatronics. They won't all have free roaming mode though, so don't worry about having to juggle watching for intruders, and keeping an eye on Freddy and his gang. We wouldn't want you to be stuffed into a suit now, would we? Hah! Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Oh, one thing I forgot to mention last night. If Spring Trap starts to really annoy you, just turn on the ventilation system. He seems to react to sound pretty well, so the noise might distract him, and make him go away. Anyway, you should be fine. Good night!"

Night 3

***Phone rings***

"Hey, man! Good job, you made it to night three. I know it's probably hard to deal with these hours. Messes up your internal clock, or something. Anyhow, we really appreciate you. I'll see if I can maybe get you a pay raise.

Okay, so I should mention something that's going on to you. When we did a routine check on the place, we noticed some of the new robot parts went missing, and I think somebody might've taken the hook that used to go on that pirate guy. Foxy, I think his name was. Now, this isn't that big of a deal, none of the customers today really noticed that the hook was missing. However, I really hate to lose anything that has any connection to the Freddy Fazbear history. Yeah, so just be aware in case anybody comes back in the night to steal stuff.

We checked the security footage, and you're in the clear, so we're not accusing you or anything. Just keep an eye out. The sooner we catch this guy, the sooner we can just go back to normal business. Anyway, it'll be fine. Talk to you tomorrow."

Night 4

***Phone rings***

"Hey! Wow, day four already? Really, we should have hired you in the first place.

Uh, be sure you don't miss anything tonight, okay? Today, there were a lot of parts gone, and some of the animatronic pieces from the original restaurant. You may have noticed that box of those toy animatronics from the second place is considerably more empty than it was yesterday. I think someone may have tried to wrench the Foxy head at the entrance from it's spot.

Look, whoever's stealing this stuff is really good. I'm honestly surprised they managed not to trip any of the alarms, and stay off the security cameras. We're thinking it might've been one of the day employees, moving when you're looking somewhere else, and tampering with the tapes or something. So, just be really alert, and don't think that any sound is just nothing. Shame we can't just make Spring Trap another guard, though. Seriously, that thing stares so much during the day. Okay, good night."

Night 5

***Phone rings***

"Hello? Are you still there?! Didn't you get my text? We're closing the place for the next couple of days! We looked in the back room...at the end of the day...he's been putting them together again! We barely got away! You need to get out of there, it's not safe-!" ***Click! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!***

_"I am still here. We are still here. They will know the joy of creation."_


End file.
